Todo por onii-chan
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En esta historia Suguha y Leafa son dos personas distintas y no una, si bien ambas son las hermanastras y enamoradas de Kazuto, el cual siempre está alegre de tenerlas cerca, y más cuando necesita de su ayuda. Él las ama a ambas, y ambas lo aman a él, por lo que están siempre dispuestas a ayudarlo en lo que haga falta. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Todo por onii-chan**

Kazuto estaba haciendo limpieza en su habitación, nada que se pudiera considerar ni remotamente como extraordinario, simplemente poner en orden unos cuantos libros y hacer la cama. Su manera tan simple de vivir dentro de su espacio personal implicaba que nunca se le acumulaban demasiado los deberes, por lo que en momentos así era imposible estresarse. Mientras estaba en lo suyo, escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Sabiendo por adelantado de quiénes se trataba, Kazuto se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, encontrando a sus dos peculiares y cariñosas primas-hermanastras.

─ Hola, onii-chan ─ saluda Leafa con una enorme sonrisa ─. Te ves con muchas energías hoy.

─ ¿Interrumpimos algo? ─ dice Suguha mientras le ofrece una hamburguesa a Kazuto.

─ Sugu, Leafy No se preocupen, que no me agarran en nada importante ─ responde Kazuto relajado y aceptando el regalo de Suguha ─ ¿Quieren pasar? Sólo me queda recoger un par de libros y ya.

Suguha y Leafa pasan entonces a la habitación, tomando asiento en la cama mientras Kazuto dejaba la hamburguesa en la mesa de noche para terminar sus labores. Ya habiendo hecho eso, Kazuto se come su regalo para luego sentarse con sus lindas hermanas. Debido a que ambas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del pelinegro, abren un espacio para que así Kazuto quedara sentado en medio, y de inmediato aprisionan sus brazos en un apretado abrazo en el que sus prominentes pechos atrapaban también los brazos de Kazuto, rematando aquel acto inicial con un beso que ambas le dan en las mejillas a Kazuto. El chico se sonrojaba al sentir que aquellos enormes atributos se movían sutilmente, excitándolo lentamente. No le hacía falta ser un genio para comprender lo que sus primas querían en ese momento. Siempre era lo mismo, y la verdad es que aquello se le hacía placentero y divertido. No había manera de decirles que no, pues no solo es que sus cuerpos eran despampanantes, sino que también eran unas hermanas cariñosas y siempre dispuestas a ayudarlo cuando y donde fuese.

─ Onii-chan, pareces un poco tenso después de haber estudiado y limpiado tu habitación ─ le dice Leafa sin dejar de lado su sonrisa ─ ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con un buen "masaje"? Suguha y yo hemos practicado para que nuestra técnica sea la mejor.

─ No lo dudo. Siempre se esfuerzan para lograr lo que sea, y más cuando quieren verme contento ─ dice Kazuto entretenido ─. Pero la cena no lo harán solas. En esta ocasión déjenme ayudar, que en la escuela Asuna me regaña por mi pobre desempeño a la hora de cocinar, así que tengo que aprender a cocinar antes de que enfade más de lo que ya está.

─ No te preocupes, que esta noche te enseñaremos a cocinar como un chef de élite, que mañana Asuna será la que te pida a ti que le enseñes a cocinar ─ dice Suguha antes de soltar un par de risitas ─. Pero ahora vamos con lo que tenemos pautado, y eso es...

Suguha y Leafa empujan a Kazuto para que quedara acostado, y ambas se van acercando a cuatro patas, meneando de forma sugerente sus senos a medida que los acercaban a su rostro. Kazuto acerca sus manos a aquellos enormes pechos y los agarra, apretando con suavidad y empezando a mover sus camisetas, a fin de dejar al descubierto aquellos exquisitos bustos que siempre causaron deleite en el chico. Ya las dos estaban en buena posición para restregar sus pechos contra su rotro, el cual se deleitaba con el aroma de esas redondas y suaves tetas. También las lame con fingida timidez, saboreando lentamente aquellos hermosos pezones de los que jamás podría cansarse. Con sus manos frotaba las nalgas de sus dos hermanastras, apretando de tanto en tanto. Suguha retrocede de pronto, acercándose sutilmente al pantalón de Kazuto, procediendo entonces a removerlo, pudiendo ver cómo el pene de Kazuto estaba presionado dentro del calzón.

─ Oh, mira a nuestro pequeño consentido ─ dice Suguha mientras pasaba un dedo por la longitud de ese pene ─. Parece que se está asfixiando dentro de esa prisión. Creo que debería hacer algo para ayudarlo y verlo feliz...

─ Entonces hazlo, mientras yo ayudo a onii-chan desde aquí ─ dice Leafa mientras simulaba que amamantaba a su hermanastro.

Suguha asiente, y en el acto libera la verga de Kazuto de su prisión de tela. Se trataba de una visión celestial para ella, esa cosa tan bien dotada y dura. No cabía duda que Kazuto era la persona ideal para ellas dos. No podrían querer a nadie más del modo en que quieren y desean a su adorado primo.

─ Se ve que le encanta lo que hago. El pene de onii-chan adora mi mano, y eso me alegra mucho, mucho ─ dice Suguha mientras frotaba el pene de Kazuto ─. Ya quiero probarlo. Quiero saborearlo y hacerlo acabar para que así pueda beber de su espesa leche.

La lengua de Suguha empieza a recorrer el miembro de Kazuto, logrando sacarle al chico algunos gemidos que eran ahogados por las turgentes tetas de Leafa. Pronto el pene se vería completamente envuelto por la boca de la joven, en un movimiento progresivo y regresivo que lograba un grandioso efecto. Kazuto sentía aquel maravilloso oral, algo que no creía posible de nadie más sino de sus lindas primas. Leafa fácilmente se podía dar cuenta del placer de Kazuto gracias a la forma en que le iba lamiendo los pezones, cada vez con mayor gana y ahínco, y entonces Leafa quita su prominente busto de la cara de Kazuto para, en su lugar, poner su trasero, de modo que Kazuto pudiera lamerla sin ningún problema, aprovechando que en ese momento no tenía puesta su ropa interior, al igual que Suguha.

─ Mi vagina está hambrienta de tu lengua, onii-chan. Vamos, lámeme y hazme sentir bien.

─ De solo verte abajo ya lo puedo notar ─ dice Kazuto con una media sonrisa antes de proceder a lamerla con ganas.

Leafa empieza a manifestar sonoros gemidos que van haciendo eco en la habitación, siendo esto el modo en que se mostraba la habilidad que tenía Kazuto para invadir su vagina con habilidad y preteza. Suguha por su parte sigue lamiendo durante un rato más, hasta que Kazuto se viene por primera vez dentro de su boca, a lo que Suguha mantiene la corrida mientras aprovecha rápidamente para desvestirse y posicionarse para que el pene de Kirito, nuevamente erguido, pudiera ser introducido dentro de su culo. Era de las formas que más le gustaba ser penetrada, y usualmente disfrutaba de ello una vez a la semana.

─ Quiero un poco del semen de onii-chan. Dame un poco, comparte... ─ ruega Leafa mientras seguía gimiendo por el trato de Kazuto.

Ahí estaba la razón por la que Suguha represaba el semen de su primo en la boca. El ruego de Leafa era la voz que esperaba para acercar su rostro y besarla, de modo que así pudieran tener una porción equitativa de la corrida de Kazuto. Leafa disfrutaba bastante con ese intercambio, mezclando su propia saliva y la de Suguha con el semen de Kazuto, obteniendo algo que a ambas se les hacía delicioso, si bien incluso aquello palidecía ante el pene y la lengua de Kazuto, los cuales no dejaban de invadir sus entrañas. Suguha y Leafa se sostienen de las manos, gimiendo con un placer que no hacía sino crecer a pasos agigantados, sin vistas a que eso pudiera parar pronto.

Kazuto sostenía los traseros de ambas, usando una mano para cada una de ellas, apretando con placer sus nalgas y abriendo sus ortos, si bien no era brusco para hacerlo. Siempre velaba por disfrutar de sus dos preciosas primas sin que ese disfrute sea a costa de ellas. Siempre era mejor cuando los tres lo pasaban bien juntos, disfrutando de aquellos tríos infaltables, puesto que jamás buscaban tener sexo si alguno de los tres faltaba. Se querían demasiado entre sí y no querían que nadie quedara por fuera.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo, Leafy? ─ dice Suguha cuando ya habían dejado de compartir el semen de Kazuto.

─ Delicioso, como siempre, Sugu. No existe comparación con nada que haya probado antes. Onii-chan es el mejor, siempre ─ responde la rubia entre gemidos.

─ ¿Verdad que sí? Él siempre sabe cómo contentarnos.

Kazuto se mueve con mayor rapidez, haciendo que Leafa y Suguha perdieran completamente el habla. Sugura tenía la impresión de que el pene de Kazuto se hacía más grande, que le estaba abriendo el ano un poco más, y también apretando el frote del falo con sus entrañas. Era mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar, y sus gemidos eran el único lenguaje en que era capaz de manifestar nada. Leafa no era una historia distinta, pues la lengua de Kazuto conseguía llegar hasta el fondo de su vagina para luego moverse contra sus paredes, llevando al extremo el placer. El propio Kazuto también lo estaba pasando maravillosamente. Leafa y Suguha parecían estar hechas a su medida, a la vez que también él parecía estar hecho a la medida de ellas, para que de ese modo se complementen a la perfección y se den ese gozo al máximo.

Kazuto sentía que pronto podría venirse otra vez, y lo que hace es sostener con ambas manos las caderas de Leafa para así introducir su lengua hasta el fondo con total seguridad. Quería que los tres pudieran alcanzar el climax de manera sincronizada y de la mejor manera posible. El clímax se iba acercando pisando fuerte, y Suguha y Leafa iban poniendo los ojos en blanco, largando gritos mientras Suguha sentía cómo su recto era llenado con una nueva corrida de parte de Kazuto.

Los tres se desparraman en la cama, jadeando como locos. El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que los había sobrepasado, y ahora necesitaban unos cuantos segundos para recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, puesto que no habían terminado. No querían terminar en ese punto, puesto que Leafa no había tenido todavía el pene de Kazuto dentro de ella.

─ Ahora es mi turno, onii-chan. Quiero tu pene dentro de mí...

─ Lo sé, Leafy. Y no te preocupes, que tengo fuerzas de sobra para seguir complaciendo a ambas.

Leafa se pone muy contenta con las palabras de Kazuto, y de inmediato se acerca al pene del chico para empezar a lamerlo. Suguha se quedaba mirándola de cerca, y al cabo de un rato ambas unen sus tetas para darle un poco más de estímulo a Kazuto, aparte que lo lamían en perfecta sincronía, haciendo que volviera a alcanzar su máximo grado de dureza en solo segundos. Ambas chicas miraban felices cómo se levantaba el falo de Kazuto, y mientras grande lo veían más ahínco ponían a sus lamidas y al frote de sus tetas. Kazuto ve que los traseros de Suguha y Leafa estaban perfectamente a su alcance, así que empieza a agarrarlos y apretarlos, y luego introduce dos dedos en las conchas hinchadas de ambas. La reacción de ellas era una muestra inconfundible de lo mucho que les gustaba eso, y Kazuto va moviendo sus dedos dentro de ellas, sintiendo cómo sus jugos le empapaban los dedos fuera de control, hasta que paran el paizuri doble, y Leafa se pone a cuatro patas, lista para que Kazuto la penetrase. El chico se posiciona tras la rubia, frota su pene un rato breve contra los pliegues de Leafa, siendo eso suficiente para que gimiera de placer.

─ No seas malo, onii-chan. Mételo dentro de mí ─ ruega Leafa haciendo un puchero y teniendo la cara de un rojo intenso ─. Vamos ¿Qué estás esperando?

─ Sí, onii-chan. Leafy te está esperando ─ Suguha agarra el trasero de Leafa y lo abre para que Kazuto pudiese verlo a detalle ─. Se nota muy angustiada. No la dejes desamparada, penétrala hasta el fondo y hazla sentir bien, que su vagina te necesita.

─ De acuerdo, pero no se molesten. Aquí voy ─ responde Kazuto antes de complacer el deseo de la rubia.

─ Que vista tan espectacular. El pene de onii-chan dentro de la vagina de Leafy. Adoro esta vista ─ dice Suguha con una respiración errática por la excitación.

Tanto Kazuto como Suguha se daban un gusto al escuchar los gemidos que provenían de la boca de Leafa. El chico procuraba llevar lo más profundo posible el vaivén en el sexo de la rubia. Suguha por su parte se acerca a su hermana y se aprovecha del momento para ponerse a jugar con sus tetas. Era bastante divertido tener a su hermana en esa situación para jugar con ella.

─ El cuerpo de nuestra Leafy lo está disfrutando. Sus pezones están bastante endurecidos ─ dice Suguha con un tono juguetón ─. Onii-chan, creo que eres el responsable que el cuerpo de Leafy esté tan feliz.

─ Me alegra mucho saberlo ─ responde Kazuto sin dejar de moverse a un ritmo veloz ─. Su vagina también parece muy feliz, pues aprieta mi pene de una forma bastante alegre, igual como pasaba contigo, Sugu.

─ Sí. mi trasero estaba muy feliz por tenerte dentro, onii-chan. No hay manera de que haciendo esto con alguien más pueda sentirme igual de bien.

Suguha va sin tardanza con Kazuto para besarlo con ganas, y éste le rodea la cintura con un brazo sin dejar de moverse dentro de Leafa. El beso era profundo, con las lenguas de ambos moviéndose de forma frenética y disputando con ganas el dominio. Leafa también lo estaba disfrutando bastante, sintiendo cómo el pene de Kazuto llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, logrando golpear con la punta la entrada de su útero. Le gustaba sentir que esa vara tan grande llegara a este punto y le rozara una y otra vez. Le significaba un placer indescriptible, inigualable, especial. Si pudiera, ella y Suguha tendrían sexo con Kazuto sin detenerse para nada por el resto de sus vidas, mostrando su amor de forma física para siempre. Sentía que enloquecería en cualquier momento. El orgasmo la iba a alcanzar muy pronto.

─ Me está apretando más. Parece que Leafy va a correrse, y yo también ─ dice Kazuto.

─ Me alegra mucho. Quiero que ambos se vengan, y que lo hagan fuertemente ─ dice Suguha animada y agarrando las nalgas de Leafa, en apoyo a Kazuto.

Ya no eran capaces de aguantar más, y Kazuto termina depositando todo su semen dentro de Leafa. Los dos gritan de placer al alcanzar el clímax, y Suguha veía todo con una gran excitación. Leafa se desploma sobre la cama, bastante contenta por la experiencia por la que acababa de pasar, cuando siente que Suguha la voltea sobre la cama y le abre las piernas.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Sugu?

─ Pues que me gustaría que cerremos con broche de oro, Leafy ─ responde Suguha lamiéndose los labios.

Kazuto ve en primera fila cómo Suguha frotaba un poco su propio sexo con el de Leafa. Ambas gemían ante aquello, y las conchas se humedecían más que antes. Ver eso le excita, haciendo que su pene volviera a estar erecto.

─ Ven aquí, onii-chan ─ dice Suguha mientras se sigue frotando contra Leafa ─. Nuestras conchas están esperando por tu pene. Se sienten muy solas si no tienen a tu pequeño en medio. Quieren jugar con él un rato, así que no seas malo.

─ Está bien. Las voy a complacer...

Kazuto hace acopio de fuerzas y pone su pene entre los sexos de sus hermanas, y en el acto empieza a moverse. Le encantaba hacer eso, y los gemidos de Suguha y Leafa le decían claramente que también lo estaban disfrutando.

Suguha y Leafa sentían la punta del pene de Kazuto rozar sus barrigas en sus movimientos. Los pechos de Leafa y Suguha estaban bastante apretados entre sí, y a mitad del acto sexual se besan nuevamente, procurando que Kazuto las viese para mantenerlo al tope del éxtasis. Los gemidos se colaban entre sus bocas unidas y sus lenguas enrolladas. Sus ojos estaban nublados a causa del placer, sus mentes estaban lejos, muy lejos, desplazadas por la lujuria. Querían sentir ese pene rozarlas a todo detalle, por lo que aprietan sus sexos al máximo para así apresarlo. A Kazuto le gustaba aquello, pues lo invitaba a seguir con mayor fuerza. La habitación acumulaba el calor que los tres despedían, convirtiéndose casi en una cámara térmica, pero el calor que los tres sentían no les era demasiado como para deternese. Podrían estar teniendo sexo dentro de un horno de fundición, y aún así no les parecería mucho.

─ Me voy a venir, Sugu, Leafy... ─ dice Kazuto, sintiendo que estaba alcanzando su límite ─ Me vengo. Las quiero mucho...

─ Y nosotras te queremos a ti, onii-chan ─ dice Leafa casi a gritos antes de dejarse atrapar nuevamente por la boca de Suguha.

Ya no había posibilidad de aguantar más, y Kazuto termina eyaculando en la barriga de sus hermanas. También ellas llegan a su límite, dejando salir sus gemidos nuevamente. Ahora sí estaban completamente exhaustos los tres, y se quedan acostados durante un buen rato, a la espera de recuperarse para irse a bañar.

─ Estuvo... fantástico... ─ dice Suguha con una gran sonrisa.

─ Ya lo creo. Onii-chan es el mejor ─ apoya Leafa.

─ Pero sólo soy así cuando estoy con ustedes, Sugu, Leafy ─ Kazuto rodea a sus dos primas por la cintura ─. Me encanta mucho estar junto a ustedes. Mi mundo no sería el mismo sin ustedes.

Las dos chicas sonríen y le dan un beso a Kazuto en las mejillas, seguido por otro beso que en esta ocasión era más directo, un beso triple en el que las lenguas de Kazuto, Leafa y Suguha se entrelazan mutuamente, pudiendo también sentir el aliento de todos mezclarse. Cada segundo que estaban juntos era un segundo de felicidad que apreciaban con todo su corazón, y cada segundo de sexo era un segundo de placer que se quedaba grabado a fuego en sus cuerpos, quedando así marcadas para estar por siempre con su hermanastro.

─ Después que descansemos tendremos que hacer la cena ─ se acuerda Leafa al terminar el beso entre los tres ─. Onii-chan, espero que prestes mucha atención, pues no he olvidado que tienes que aprender para mejorar en tus lecciones.

─ Sí, yo tampoco lo olvido ─ dice Suguha.

─ Lo sé. Aprenderé todo lo posible ─ responde Kazuto tranquilamente, y sus dos hermanastras se apoyan complacidas sobre su pecho.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Leafa y Suguha estaban practicando kendo en el jardín de la casa. Siempre venía bien algo de ejercicio después de un día estresante y aburrido de clases, y en eso escuchan que Kazuto había regresado de su escuela. Se le notaba bastante contento.

─ Sugu, Leafy, he logrado mejorar en las evaluaciones en mis clases de cocina ─ dice Kazuto ─. Gracias a que me dejaron ayudarlas anoche a hacer la cena, mis habilidades se han incrementado bastante. Hubieran visto la cara que puso Asuna cuando el estofado que hice quedó bastante decente, si hasta me preguntó en broma si estoy haciendo magia. Fue bastante divertido, aunque Asuna después se molestó conmigo por haberme reído de su gesto.

─ Nos alegramos mucho que te haya ido tan bien, onii-chan ─ dice Suguha acercándose a Kazuto para besarlo, y Leafa toma su turno después ─. Pero igual no te debes descuidar, que para dominar la cocina debes estar siempre practicando. Son muchas las cosas que tienes que manejar para que tu dominio sobre la cocina se mantenga, y mucho más si pretendes mejorar.

─ Lo sé, y me alegra mucho que para eso pueda contar con ustedes. Son unas grandiosas maestras, aunque igual siguen siendo unas mejores novias.

─ Para nosotras es un placer ayudarte, onii-chan ─ responde Leafa ─ ¿Quieres practicar con nosotras un rato? Siempre es bueno estirar un poco los músculos después de clases.

─ Claro, me encantaría. Con ustedes cualquier cosa con todo el gusto del mundo.

Suguha y Leafa intercambian miradas alegres. Con Kazuto eran inmensamente felices, y por él serían capaces de lo que sea, y sabían que él también sería capaz de todo por ellas. Como familia eran felices, y como trío amoroso que eran se sentían por encima de las nubes.

**Fin**

* * *

Es mi primer OS de Sword Art Online, y la verdad es que me encantó tanto la idea de hacer esto que ni siquiera lo dudé un segundo. Quiero decir que la verdad es que pienso que el KiriAsu viene de maravilla, Kazuto no podría pedir a una mejor chica para estar con él que Asuna, pero es que Suguha tiene su puntito, y la verdad es que me sorprende no encontrar muchas historias KiriSugu, o por lo menos un triángulo amoroso AsunaxKazutoxSuguha, lo cual está muy mal. Sugu merece su ratito de alegría (apenas estoy debutando por aquí y ya me doy el lujo de regañarlos a todos xD).

Hasta otra


End file.
